


A routine search & rescue

by DBGreece



Category: Alien Series, Metroid Series
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: Samus is hired for a routine search and rescue of a cargo ship gone dark, what she finds once on-board, however, is far from normal.This story was commissioned by Stark Mandalore.
Kudos: 3





	A routine search & rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stark Mandalore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stark+Mandalore).



Samus took a breath as she turned the corner swiftly. She had gotten some distance on the target, and she was safe for now. This mission had started as routine as it could get, but it had all gone south so fast. Checking the messages on her heads up display, Samus looked for any tips the contractor might have left for her.

“Lost ship full of goods. Find the ship and bring back any lifeforms on-board.” Was all it read.

Nothing in the mission files could have prepared her for what had been waiting for her.

~~~

“Alright Samus, nothing major to report.” The man on the screen said as he read some papers. “All we have is a cargo ship that has gone dark, it has some much-needed supplies on it so figure out what's going on. Payment will be transferred to your account upon completion.”

She sighed as she looked over the information that she had been transferred. As the man had said, just a simple mission, probably ran out of energy because they didn't account for the deep space jumps, should be easy money.

“Alright sir, I'll get right on it,” Samus said as she signed off the computer. “Got a long journey ahead of us, but nothing to worry about.”

Samus worked on flipping the switches on her ship. If she was going on a rescue mission for someone who ran out of energy, she didn't want to end up in the same boat as them. All systems were a go, flight plan set, local authorities prepared for survivors, this mission was a go.

“It's going to take about five hours to get there.” Samus thought. “Might as well check in on my gear while I wait.”

~~~

Whatever this creature was, it was relentless. Every sound, every movement, nothing Samus could do helped her get away from this beast. She needed an escape plan and fast. With every passing second, another creature was sure to be on her tail, after all, she had no idea how many of them were on this ship. Time to take them down one by one.

“Alright you bastards, come and get it!” She screamed at the monster that had been following her.

With a shrill cry, the black creature took notice of her. Dashing towards her, drool began to fall from its mouth. Samus was nothing more than a snack to this creature, but she had other plans. Lining up her shot, Samus prepared her Ice Beam.  
“You might be strong, but everything can freeze!” She exclaimed as a beam of ice shot from her arm cannon.

In an instant the beam engulfed the monster, freezing it solid. Wasting no time, Samus moved forward and delivered a swift kick to the block of ice, shattering it into a million pieces.

“One down, God knows how many more to go.” She muttered as she kicked a few of the blocks around. “But I have to keep moving, I can’t let another one catch me off guard like that.”

Without another word, Samus activated her speed boost and was out of that area of the ship. Moving from one area to the next was difficult, she had no way to know where another monster could be hiding. The only thing that mattered was getting out of here alive, however, Samus could not live with herself is she didn’t find out what happened to the rest of the people on board.

Systematically Samus scouted each area, first the crew quarters, then the main deck, followed by the storage area below deck. None of them had any signs of life though. Not human. Not monster. Just nothing.

“This is insane.” She shouted “Where is everyone? Even if they are already dead there should be bodies or at least remains somewhere!”

Samus grew more frustrated as she continued. Despite what had happened things were quiet, too quiet. There were no cries. There were no screams. And there was no heavy breathing from the monster like when she had first arrived. Something was up, and she knew it, the problem was what.

Turning off the speed boost for a moment, Samus began walking through the final areas of the ship. It wasn't a massive ship by any means, but still enough places that she wanted to comb through them more carefully. The docking bay was empty, as was the cleaning facilities, the only place left was the kitchen and dining areas.

Opening the doors slowly, Samus was surprised to find power still on in this room. The rest of the ship was cold and dark, however, this room was still full of light and warm, though the reason was less than ideal.

The room was filled to the brim with bodies. Men, women, children, it seemed that there was no one left alive. But there was something different about them, something, wrong. All of the bodies had been mangled beyond recognition, but that wasn't the end of it. Moving forward into the room, Samus took a closer look at the bodies, scanning each one for any irregularities.

Most of the bodies looked the same by this point, their chests had been ripped apart, though it looked like they had been clawed through from the inside out, despite there being nothing in their biology. A few of the bodies showed different wounds, nothing to the chest cavities, but the rest of their bodies had been torn to shreds.

“Whatever did this seems to have had no plan,” Samus said aloud as she looked around. “But that doesn't make any sense, the creature that attacked me was methodical, it stalked me relentlessly, this doesn't make any sense!” She muttered.

Before she could collect herself, however, a sound near the doorway caught her attention. Looking through the dark Samus raised her gun, ready to pull the trigger at whatever was standing there. Luckily she had a moment of hesitation, as the figure in the doorway was not a monster, but a humanoid female.

“No wait please!” The woman cried with her arms above her head. “Hear me out please!’

Samus let out a sigh as she lowered her arm. The mission was to save any lifeforms aboard, so finally things were looking up.

“I need a name for a position aboard this ship.” She said coldly as she moved towards the woman.

“No please stay away!” The woman shouted. “My name is Susan Michael. So far as I know I'm the only survivor but I am already dead.” She stated as her body began to shake.

“What do you mean?” Samus inquired as she moved towards the woman. “Please ma’am I have no interest in harming you, I'm here to help.”

“No you don't understand, one of those things has already laid its eggs in me, I only have minutes left to live at best and I don't want it to latch onto you.” She forced out as she took another step back.

“Listen, if you come with me I can help.” Samus began before a cry cut her off.

“Oh no,” Susan said quietly. “It's here.”

“What? No, I already took care of it.” Samus said calmly.

“Quiet, there are so many of them, please, I don't care why you are here, you need to blow up the ship. These things can't be left alive, if they do the whole galaxy is in danger.” She said as she began to sob. “Please, I'll hold this one off as long as I can, but just destroy the ship, that's all that matters at this point.” She said before darting into the hallway.

Before Samus could react, the sound of ripping flesh filled the room. Perhaps that woman was right, the mission be damned, these things were dangerous. Whatever was in the hall is dangerous, and that was the only way out of this room she could see. It was time to improvise.

“If I alter the effects of the dark suit, I might be able to force it to be pitch black, and hopefully whatever that thing is won't be able to see me.” Samus thought to herself as she modified the controls on her HUD.

A low growl began to fill the room as whatever was in the hallway seemed to finish with its meal. Working faster Samus changed the final touches before seeing the shadow enter the doorway.

“Alright, I think I got it!” She whispered as she placed herself against the wall for cover.

Not a moment later, the new creature entered the room. It was smaller than the last one, and it carried itself on four legs instead of two. Whatever caused the change between them, this one seemed much more beast-like as opposed to the humanoid from before. As it walked around the room, it seemed to be looking for her, sniffing the air and trying to find anything alive.

The beast took a few moments to continue to look around, sniffing at every corpse before taking a bite out of them. To Samus’s surprise, it seemed to give up its search fairly easily. Letting out a horrific cry, the beast curled up on the pile of bodies, nibbling on them as though they were dishes at its feast.

Taking the opportunity Samus activated her morph ball. Slowly but surely she rolled out of the room, keeping an eye on the monster as she escaped. Keeping the cover of the dark on her side, she made her way around the halls.

“I hope they haven't found my ship yet.” She thought to herself. “If I can get there I can set off a powerbomb and then book it. But if they have gotten into my ship.” She mentally shook her head at the thought. “No, I can't think like that right now, right now these monsters need to die.”

As Samus made her way through the ship, every turn filled her with dread. The ship was losing power fast as inhuman sounds filled the vents. These monsters were destroying anything they could get their hands onto and then some.

Stopping in her tracks, Samus rolled back into the shadows as she noticed a shadow crawling towards her. The beast from the dining room, or at least one that looked similar to it, was patrolling the area. As it walked it sniffed the air, looking for anything new to lunge towards at a moment's notice.

“If I don't move it shouldn't notice me.” Samus thought as she watched the creature move. “The morph ball should keep any scent intact and I don't leave any other traces.”

Even though she trusted her senses, Samus slowly began to prepare a morph bomb for a quick escape. The beast moved ever closer to her location, sniffing and licking the ground as it searched. Slowly, however, it moved over her ball, staring at it inquisitive as it's shiny orange stood out from the dark hallways of the ship.

Before it had a chance to knock her around, Samus began her escape assault. “Go to hell monster!” She shouted as she let off a morph bomb under the creature.

Before it could have a chance to react, the morph bomb exploded in its face, blinding it. Jumping out of her morph ball, Samus took the opportunity to fire off a missile at the beast for good luck. Wasting no time Samus began to sprint down the halls, mentally noting the locations she passed as she made her way to her ship. As she opened the door to the docking bay, where her ship was waiting, completely untouched by the monsters.

“Perfect, now to blow this place up and never look back.” She muttered to herself as she began to climb into her ship.

As Samus worked with the dials and switches of her ship, the entire machine started to glow and come back to life. As she initiated the undocking sequence with the ship, she prepared a powerbomb to detonate as soon as she was clear. Wasting no time, Samus was out of sight from the ship in record time. The final thought she gave the trip was the resonating blast that exploded behind her.

“Samus to mission control,” She said into her com system. “The ship had a power failure and exploded before I could get there. Nothing seems to have survived. I recommend a sweep team come and make sure there wasn't anything leaking from their systems that could cause problems for another ship. Samus out.”

And with one final flick of a switch, Samus was ready to put the entire mission behind her,

The mass attached to her rear hull, on the other hand, had other plans.


End file.
